


Waking Up (Mornings)

by Malec_Lover23



Series: Mundane Routines [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Flirting, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Morning Cuddles, Morning Routines, Pet Names, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they get them :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: A series of utterly domestic routines from our favorite Shadowhunter and warlock couple. Please send in a routine if you’d like me to write it out and add it to the series :)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Mundane Routines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024561
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Waking Up (Mornings)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you enjoyed :)
> 
> Stalk me on tumblr and submit prompts: Malec_Lover23

Alec sighs happily as he stretches out against silk sheets and then melts back into the warmth of Magnus' chest against his. 

Magnus is still asleep, slow and steady breaths rustling up his messy bed head. Alec smiles at the sight of his husband in the golden sunlight streaming through the windows. 

It's a sight that still knocks the breath right out of him, even though he gets to bear witness to it every morning. Magnus' soft fingers digging into his hip, unconsciously pulling him closer even deep in sleep. Magnus' open mouth, betraying the snores that Magnus denies the same way Alec does.

Every part of this beautiful man is his to keep forever. He would give up his entire life one hundred times over again just to have this, pure domestic bliss. Silk sheets, eyes crinkled in amusement, hushed voiced, soft lips against warm skin. 

Alas, the Clave has more esteemed plans for him today that include meetings, training evaluations, and patrol planning, all in the span of the eight hours Alec intends to be at the Institute. 

The Clave can most definitely wait, though. There are far more important ways Alec would like to spend his morning, and all of them include his adorably rumpled husband now choosing to join the land of the living. 

He yawns and rubs his eyes with his thumbs. 

"Good morning sleepy head." Alec whispers, grabbing Magnus' hand and linking their fingers. 

Magnus lazily smiles as Alec comes face to face with golden cat eyes that rival the sun regarding radiance and power. 

Oddly enough considering the strength and reputation of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the first words out of his mouth are, "Stay home. Cuddle me." 

"I actually have to work today." Alec softly replies, grinning when Magnus' hopeful smile turns into a pout far more suited for a three year old toddler than a six hundred year old man. 

"Why do you have to leave all the time? It seems like as soon as you get here you're leaving again." 

"Dramatic." Alec cups Magnus' face and lays a kiss on his eyelid. "Because," A kiss on the cheek. "I'm a prestigious," A kiss on the forehead. "Shadowhunter," A kiss on the chin. "Who also happens to be," A kiss on the nose. "The Head of the New York Institute." A lingering kiss on the lips. 

Magnus purrs delightedly, "The Head of the New York Institute? In my bed? How did I get so lucky?" 

"You don't need luck, Magnus, you deserve far more than what I can give you." 

"Alexander, not fair. You can't just say things like that and expect me to let you go." Magnus whines, tightening his grip on Alec's hoody. 

"Good thing I don't have to go quite yet. Shower?" 

"I would tell you I need more beauty sleep," Magnus starts, sighing dramatically and throwing his hands up in the air, "But apparently I need other things more." 

"I'm taking that as a yes?" Alec quirks an amused eyebrow. 

"A resounding yes." Magnus says, winking and jumping out of bed, grabbing onto Alec's hand and tugging him to the bathroom, miraculously energized after hearing Alec's suggestion on ways to pass the time other than sleeping. 

They share a steamy shower in more ways than just the physical steam left on the mirror as they open the bathroom door and go about getting ready for their respective days. 

"What do you have going on today?" Alec asks from the closet as he picks out a suit. 

"A few house calls, and a lot of potion delivering. Remember how I was up late the other night?" 

Alec makes a sound of acknowledgment and reenters the bedroom with a maroon suit on. 

"Alexander, you could temp a saint." Magnus says over from his vanity, where he's brushing purple eyeshadow against his eyelids. 

"Only if the saint was you." Alec leans down and kisses him, his fingers tangling in the golden chains around Magnus' neck. 

"You look really beautiful, today." Alec comments, thumbing at his bottom lip with a wide smile. 

"Such a sweetheart. Do you have time to eat breakfast with me before the Clave steals you away?"

"I think I can manage that." Alec ruffles up his damp hair with his towel before hanging it back up on the rack, and combing his fingers through it to make it neat. 

"Good!" Magnus claps his hands together and jumps up, lacing their fingers together and pulling Alec to the kitchen. 

"What do you want? Pancakes from that place in Queens? French toast from that restaurant in Jersey? Ooh, maybe omelettes from that diner in Buffalo?"

"Whatever you want." Alec says, running his thumb over Magnus' knuckles. 

"But I want whatever you want." 

"Well I want whatever you want so therefore whatever you want I want."

Magnus flicks his wrist and two plates of pancakes appear on the table, with a bottle of syrup and a tray of fruit. "Shadowhunters." He mumbles. 

They sit side by side, their thighs touching as they each eat breakfast from one of their favorite places in Queens. 

"Thank you for breakfast." Alec says sweetly, leaning over and pressing his lips to Magnus'. The kiss tastes of syrup and strawberries, and Magnus grips onto the lapels of Alec's suit to keep him there. 

"I have to go now." Alec insists against his mouth, giving him one more open-mouthed kiss before withdrawing his lips. "Have a good day. I love you, and I'll see you later." 

"I love you too, darling." Magnus slides a hand around the back of Alec's neck, his fingers idly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I hope you have a wonderful day. Don't get buried in all that paperwork, because it's your turn to pick dinner tonight." 

"When you mean pick you mean pick the cuisine so you can actually pick the food?" Alec asks, rolling his eyes fondly when Magnus gasps and presses a hand to his chest like the mere suggestion wounded him. 

"I'll have you know that summoning dinner from somewhere is taxing work! Can a man get a thank you every once in a while?" 

"If it's too exhausting for you to get dinner then perhaps I should just make something tonight?" Alec threatens. They both know it's an empty threat, since they both want to sleep in the loft and not on ashes from the loft burning down from Alec attempting to cook. 

"I think I'll be fine, darling," Magnus winks. "You know me, always becoming magically strengthened when you threaten me with your cooking skills."

"Better not work too hard then." Alec stands up, bringing Magnus with him. Magnus smooths down Alec's suit and gives him one final goodbye kiss.

“I won’t. I’ll save working hard until after we eat dinner.” Alec flushes red and Magnus gives him a playful shove toward the door. 

“Goodbye, Alexander.” He calls out softly. “Don’t let anyone at that Institute see the way you blush so prettily.”

It takes Alec a few minutes to come back online, the brisk air helping him as he walks to the Institute, but once he’s fully aware of his surroundings again, he begins to plan on getting revenge on Magnus for making him so flustered before work.

After all, two can play at this game.


End file.
